The invention relates to sealing or guiding strips, window frame assemblies, and methods of making window frame assemblies. Embodiments of the invention, to be described in more detail below, are window sealing and guiding strips for use in motor vehicle body construction and, in particular, for use in window frames forming the upper part of vehicle doors, the frame supporting the edge of a window pane which can be raised from and lowered into the lower part of the door. However, the invention is not restricted to such applications.